<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncle by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064154">Uncle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Uncle-Niece Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calista comes to visit Cedric while Baileywick is busy cleaning.</p><p>Or</p><p>Baileywick learns something new from a child</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steward and the Sorcerer [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. Baileywick kept his eyes closed as he mentally counted to five before he put his glasses back on and opened them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s not that bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did your </span>
  <em>
    <span>underwear</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up in a bookshelf?” Baileywick asked. He waited as Cedric opened his mouth to answer. For a moment there was nothing and the sorcerer closed his mouth in defeat. “You are impossibly messy, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair those are old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that just makes things so much worse,” he sighed. He went to get the ladder, determined to clean every bit of mess Cedric left in his workshop. He wondered why he had not done this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just put his foot down on the first rung when the door burst open. He raised an eyebrow as he turned around, watching as Calista leapt at her uncle for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Ceddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric laughed as he caught her. He held her under her arms and spun in a circle, swinging the child around. “There’s my little sorceress! I had thought you had forgotten about your uncle Ceddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mummy said it’s important to go to my lessons,” the girl said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked her head, nodding in agreement. “Well she is right about that. How else can you become as great as your uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick smiled as Cedric spun the girl around once more. He always loved watching the way Cedric made time to play with his niece. The sorcerer had done it before Sofia helped him learn how to interact with children who weren’t related to him. It was endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosemary flew down from her perch once Calista was set back down and landed on her shoulder. The magpie started to preen her hair and give her ear a little nibble, making her laugh. The new familiar had become quite fond of the girl too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calista, dear!” Cordelia stood in the doorway, shaking her head as she laughed. “I told you to unpack your things </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>you went to see your uncle Ceddy! Come now, Sofia and the others are out in the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl blushed but nodded, throwing her arms around Cedric’s middle one last time. “I’ll see you later, uncle Ceddy!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baileywick was not prepared for the girl to suddenly run up to him, hugging him too. “See you later, uncle Wicky!” she declared. The steward could only watch in stunned surprise as the child went back to her mother, Rosemary tagging along for the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric smiled as the door was closed and he looked over at Baileywick, tilting his head when he saw the surprised look on his face. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She...called me ‘uncle’,” he said, his cheeks burning a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t she call you that?” Cedric asked with a warm smile. “You’re part of the family now. Being with me makes you her uncle by default.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steward cleared his throat, looking over his coat for imagined dust and undone buttons. “I knew that I was never going to have children of my own,” he murmured. “Nigel married but never had any. I never thought that such a thing could ever happen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cedric waited patiently, smiling as he moved to stand beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at him. “Hello, uncle Wicky,” he softly said. He held him close as Baileywick threw his arms around him, burying his face against the side of Cedric’s neck. “Calista shall have two incredible uncles to spoil her,” he promised, rubbing Baileywick’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still impossibly messy,” Baileywick murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer just laughed, holding the steward close.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>